


In the Modren Era

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Teasing, and more! this was a fun fic to write, and you know what that means, it's Candlenights!, they love each other so much you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: A few weeks before Candlenights, Barry has a gift for Lup.She finds shopping is only alittleharder with a toy between her legs.





	In the Modren Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to my stab at a modern AU. Surprise, it's still rated E. (I have a brand to maintain, after all :P )
> 
> Believe it or not, I actually started this fic _last year_ , so I figured it was about time to post it! Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoy~ (Many thanks to [Kith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwitchcat/) for the beta!)
> 
> (Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this one!)

“So we hit the mall first,” Lup says, pressing one finger onto the table. “We can go to that hippy-dippy store for Merle, then swing around to that jewelry store to pick up a new bead for Taako’s bracelet. Then we split off for an hour to shop for each other and meet back at the car at 3:30 to snag a cup of coffee at Spilled Beans. Then it’s over to Luce’s to get her to wrap everything.”

Barry nods. The plan is tight. “Okay, let’s go into the bookstore next to Spilled Beans, too. I want to get Taako a copy of _House of Leaves_.”

Complicated, dramatic, and a little spicy—Lup’s eyes widen. “Oooh, that’s so good. He’ll love it.” They’re standing on either side of their kitchen table, and Lup leans over the furniture with a smile to give him a peck. “I have no idea what to get Davenport this year. If I give him one more record or boat-related thing, then I think he’ll put me on probation.”

“We’ll get some ideas while we’re out.” Barry turns towards their little pile of gifts, some badly covered in paper, some wrapped, and some just sitting in the corner. Lup sees his eyes sparkling with excitement and a twinge of apprehension. Barry loves getting gifts almost as much as he loves giving them; for the last week he’s been trying to get Lup to open one of her holiday presents early. “Hey, Lup?”

There it is, predictable. As she’s done for the last week, she holds up a hand at him. “No! Barry, stop it! Absolutely not!”

His eyes narrow at her. “I didn’t—I didn’t say anything yet.”

“You’re gonna ask me if you can give me one now, Barry. That’s what you’re about to do.” She wags a finger in his face. “And I am saying no. So just root around in those there pockets of your jeans and dig out some patience, my guy. Lup is waiting to open presents.”

He doesn’t deflate like he did every time she shut him down earlier. Instead, his face is unreadable. “What if...What if there’s a present that’s just for you?”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Barry has an odd, focused look on his face, brows pinched in and one hand messing with the ring on his left hand. Lup’s eyes drift to the pile of presents in the corner as if they could give her answers.

“I mean—” he starts, and it comes out a little curt. “I mean, Lup, that I have something that I really _can’t_ give you when everyone else is over.”

Lup quiets and looks back to him. He’s still holding his face carefully blank, but she recognizes the spark of intense focus in his eyes.

It’s tinged with desire, and a shiver runs down her spine.

He must see the way her lips part a little bit as she breathes an “Oh,” because Barry smiles, wide and honest (and it doesn’t match with the way his shoulders straighten. He holds himself a little taller, a little stronger, and with a little bit more authority. Lup watches the shift with no small bit of anticipation.)

“If you got me a dirty gift, babe, I guess now’s as good a time as ever, huh?” Maybe they’d wind up meeting back at the car closer to five when everything was said and done, but Lup was nothing if not flexible.

Barry nods and saunters over the their gift pile. The gift bag he plucks from the top of the “wrapped” pile is about the size of his hand, and he rests it gently between his palms. His grin breaks into mischievous territory as Lup tears through the delicate tissue paper and draws out a pair of nice, lacy black panties. She looks them over once, immediately noticing the… weight? tucked  into a pocket in the fabric.

Barry pulls out his phone and presses his thumb to the unlock button. “I figured taking it out of its box would be okay.” He sounds objective, direct, and Lup passes her tongue over her lips with how close he comes to stand next to her. There’s a simple user interface pulled up on his screen. “I figured we might want to give them a try, and I wanted to be sure I knew how it worked.”

The pieces start to click together for Lup as Barry taps the circle on the phone’s screen, sweeping his thumb in a wide arc.

The garment buzzes to life in her hands, and her eyes widen as her ears start to burn. _Ah._ A gift she couldn’t open in front of their friends, indeed. The humming is nearly silent, but she can see the tips of her fingers blurring at the strength of the vibrations thrumming over her skin.

Her mouth feels dry. “You might just be onto something there, Barry.” She plants one hand on her hip and holds the garment in the other fist.“Think I should try ‘em on, Babe?”

The way he looks at her isn’t subtle. He breaks eye contact to drag his gaze down her body slowly, eyes lingering over the angles of her hips and the dip of her collarbone before he meets her eyes again. His mouth opens with a soft breath the moment before he speaks: “You always have such great ideas, Lup.”

She pivots on her heel, hair whipping around and heat pooling between her legs as she turns away from him. She can feel him watch her walk over to the bathroom. She swings the door shut quickly enough for the breeze to buffet her, and she looks more intently at the suddenly-motionless vibrator.

Separated from him, she holds up the new toy. The vibrator comes out of the little pocket, and it’s a sleek thing, probably wirelessly rechargeable and waterproof, that contours to the shape of the space between her legs.

It looks simple and elegant enough to have been very expensive, and Lup wonders with a soft blush how long Barry spent searching for the little thing.

As it turns out, it also fits like a glove: the panties hug her hips at a flattering height and the vibrator rests against her so subtly that she thinks can forget it’s there.

She knows Barry won’t let her forget that it’s there.

Maybe she can wander around the house while he works her up, he can corner her in their bedroom, and he can grind against her while the vibrator hums against her clit. He could hold her hands above her head and press into her with one of those long, slow drags—  
  
Lup shivers and pulls her clothes back on. She might be getting a little ahead of herself.

When she leaves the bathroom, Barry is shrugging on his big jacket and looking expectantly at her. “Ready?” he asks, keys in hand.

Lup pauses. “I thought we’d have some fun before we left, what with our new goodies and all?”

Barry rolls his shoulders and stretches, and she’s struck by how the fabric of his jacket pulls tight over his back and a bit of his neck peeks out as he shifts.

The motion draws her eyes as if he’s her magnetic north—he’s so handsome, and the wry smile that plays across his lips when she meets his eyes again floods her with warmth. _Busted_.

“Ah.” She says. “I see what you’re thinking here, and, you know? I guess I shouldn’t be, well, surprised by this idea of yours.” She puts her palms together bends her wrist at a sharp angle to point her fingers at him. “But, Barry, we do have actual stuff to do at the mall. I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to be getting me off in Macy’s, or whatever.”

He laughs softly, shoulders shaking. And she knows the tone he strikes, hovering somewhere between warm and patronizing: “Oh, Lup, that’s funny. What makes you think you’re gonna get off?”

_Ah,_ the thought echos the utterance with a much warmer feeling. “Alright, alright,” she moves to the coat rack and pulls down her winter jacket. “I guess we’re going to the mall, then, huh?”

Barry smiles. “I guess we are.”

#

Their mall trip starts off fairly normal. Lup almost (almost) forgets that she’s wearing a sex toy while they navigate crowds and stores and sales to find some good clothes for Magnus, a pair of pajamas covered quills and a stationary set for Lucretia, and one of those sock monkeys they buy for Merle every God damn year.

They find some foreign snacks and a copy of Moana for Davenport.

While the check out at the movie store, Barry pretends to check his phone.

And Lup hadn’t _forgotten_ about the vibrator, per say, but she definitely wasn't thinking about it until it buzzed to life between her legs.

“Have a great day!” She yelps in the clerk’s direction, surprise swirling into a heat that diffuses fast and potent through her whole system. Barry takes her hand as the cashier quips a ‘you too, miss!’

He holds her hand firmly as they walk, his eyes flicking between her and the phone as he toys with the controls.

“So I’m, uh, I’m gonna go back the other way for a bit.” He gives her hand a squeeze. “But first, this?” and the continuous vibrations break into a rhythm that pulses consistently, and Lup jumps again. The stimulation is far too direct, and she’s about to tell Barry to switch it when he continues: “or this?”  

Option B is less jarring, and she spits out a “that one!” more curtly than she means to. The rhythm fades in and out in waves, and Barry smiles.

“Good. And then this?” the rhythm speeds up a bit, “or this?” and drops back to its pleasant thrum.

“What is this, the eye doctor?” He tilts an eyebrow at her and speeds the toy up again, watching her as she tries to squirm and walk all at once. Each step nudges the toy against her clit, and the buzzing heat has her goose-legged.

“The slower one,” she answers when she feels her core start to tighten. “Option A is, uh, better for later.”

Barry nods, thanks her, and gives her a kiss on the cheek before he detaches her fingers from where she had dug them into his upper arm and turns away to do their independent shopping.

“Love you,” he hums, and the shit-eating smile on his face makes her pout through her “Love you too, you bastard.”

#

Lup is nearly shaking against the soft vibrations pulsing through her as she approaches the dark blue car in the lot, and Barry’s standing there. There’s another man talking to him, and Barry’s smiling and gesturing at the vehicle.

His eyes light up when he notices Lup, and he tosses her a little wave before saying something to the man and walking over to the passenger’s side to make space for her bags in the back. The ones he carried in the mall are already back here, and she can make them out now: two paper bags from the cooking store, a plastic one about the size of a video game, and a fragrant bag from that tea place lay scattered over his back seats.

His phone rests between them, screen locked out of reach as he slides the seat into place and gestures for her to get into the car.

A quiet, teasing hum it is, Lup thinks. “Making a friend?” the question is soft, and she squeezes her thighs together as she slides onto the leather of the passenger’s seat.

“Well, you know.” Barry smirks as he closes her door and circles around to his side, “People see the car sometimes and wanna talk about it.” He buckles in, wraps one hand around the wood-rimmed steering wheel, and looks over at her. “Ready to go?”

The car is quiet enough that she can make out the faint buzzing between her legs. Damn him; he must have turned the vibe down, because now that’s she’s sitting still, the faint brush of sensation does nothing except keep her warm.

That’s until he turns the key in the ignition, and the metallic beast of a vehicle roars to life in a way that turns the slender toy between her legs into a more powerful thrumming pressure held against her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she swears and arches against her seatbelt.

Barry just smiles and moves his free hand to the gearshift.

The car’s always been a sexy thing, she thinks—they’ve fucked in it a few times. It’s been mindblowingly hot every time when she grinds down on him in the cramped space. Each time, it’s ended with him yanking on her hair as his hips stammer up into her—thinking about it now certainly doesn’t do her any favors.

He switches through the gears a little more deliberately than he has to, and every so often he looks at Lup as they pull onto the main roads and Barry coaxes the car up to a cruising speed that gets the vehicle purring under them.

Lup doesn't try to censor the way she tightens her crossed legs and presses down against the seat for the rest of the drive.

#

“Well, here we are.” Barry quips, tone light and airy as he swings them into a parking spot outside of the coffee shop. He gets out of the car quickly and cycles around to her door, opening it and offering his arm in a show of gallantry. His smile is bright and wide, and he walks her through her shaky-legged gait into the cafe.

“You want your usual?” He says, pulling out her chair and tucking it gently back towards the table when she nearly collapses into the wood.

“Please,” she says, dropping her voice into a salacious range and taking petty reverence in the way his cheeks flush red.

“Sure, yeah, alright.” Barry says.

Lup admires how thoroughly he’s kept his cool. It isn’t their first time being salacious in public; just last month he fingered her through a climax in the middle of what was almost a blasé movie date. This is different, though. The coffee shop is _thrumming_ with people, and she suppresses the moan threatening to bubble from her throat when two women walk very close to her table, chatting amicably.

She’s been close to an orgasm for an hour, and her body wants to rock forward, to hump the hard wooden seat until she can pin the toy against her aching clit and just _come_ already.

Instead, she smiles gently at Barry as he sits across from her, receipt in hand.

“It’s busy today,” he offers, and his eyes drift over the bustle. “Do you want me to turn it off?”

“No.” Lup answers without hesitation. Without the distractions of walking around the mall, she’s acutely aware of the tightness in her gut and the way her skin _burns_. “No, I want to finish.”

Barry grins. His face stays kind, but there’s mischief there too. Lup guesses that makes sense, since he’s probably about to make his wife come in a room full of people.

“You’re bad,” she teases, leaning forward and resting both elbows on the table. “Feeling really filthy today, huh?”

She keeps her voice just low enough to stop anyone accidentally overhearing them, but there’s no way to keep prying ears at bay. The thought of someone purposefully overhearing makes her shiver.

The angle of her hips against the seat and the gentle nudge of Barry’s thumb across the screen of his phone makes her _shake_ , and Lup bites her lip.

“I don’t know if you’re one to talk,” he smiles, eyes soft. “ _I’m_ not the one about to come in a coffee shop.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to let me get off, babe.”

“Maybe I’m feeling benevolent,” Barry shrugs and looks towards the barista. Their coffees are next. He nudges the intensity of the vibe up one more notch and snaps his eyes back to Lup.

The intensity in his gaze sharpens her pleasure, and she tightens one hand into a fist against the table. She’s close, thighs clenching against the toy and hips tilting further and further forward as her pleasure builds—

Barry stands up, and the barista must have called his name, because he grabs two cups from the counter.

Then, he sits down at a different table, eyes locked on her. Then, he silently and distinctly mouths four words: ‘ _Eyes on me, Lup.’_

The vibe pulses faster, and she presses one hand over her mouth as the other tightens against the wood. She watches him, and he’s blushing and shifting a little in his own seat, even as his thumb drifts over the phone. The rest of the shop starts to fall away—

—until two people walk between them, cutting her off from his gaze for just a moment as she presses just a little harder against her chair. The contrast is sharp and obvious and her pleasure crests as she gasps against her hand and watches Barry’s lips part as she comes.

She must look like a mess, she thinks, flushed, shaking, and breathing heavy as the vibe stills and she drops her hand to the table. The noises of the people around her filter in slowly, and she glances around. No one seems to be looking at her, but she makes a half-second of eye contact with someone as they get into line.

Barry slides back into the seat across from her, and she smiles at him. “Kinky,” she quips, reaching for her coffee.

His hand catches her wrist, holding it tight.

Lup’s eyes dart back to Barry as he stands, steady and deliberate, and pulls her slowly up and away from the table. His smile is gentle, but there’s an underlying urgency as he leads her past the line of people, none of whom pay them mind. He raps on the bathroom door once, pulls it open when he’s greeted with silence, then looks to Lup.

She sees through this thin veneer of composure. His pupils are blown, his eyes are bright behind his glasses, his mouth is open slightly, lips parted with shallow breaths. “Please?” he offers, tugging her forward. “I need you.”

“ _Kinky_ ,” she says again, this time teasing. “You sure, babe?”

Barry nods once, so she follows him into the room. Her legs tremble with residual pleasure as Barry shuts the door behind them, his thumb pushing the lock button on the handle. Her body still smoulders from the orgasm at the table, but he’s on her to fan the embers back into a flame of arousal as he gropes at her chest through her clothing and dives a hand into her skirt to shove it and the underwear to the floor.

The panties hit the floor with a dull _clunk_ , and Barry is pressing up on the backs of her thighs, nudging her into a half-standing position against the bathroom’s sink. He falls onto one knee, and she doesn't miss the way he grinds one palm against himself as he drags his tongue over her.

“Okay?” He asks and waits for her quiet ‘yeah.’ before he closes his eyes and presses kisses against her clit, tongue flicking over the sensitive nub with a demonstrative curl.

Barry quickly turns his attention to her thighs, and Lup brings her hand back to her mouth as he bites at the skin there, trailing kisses and kitten licks over her until he’s nuzzling at her stomach and pushing her shirt up with one hand. The other hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little silver packet.

Barry rises to his feet again, cheeks stained pink and eyes dark as he eases her shirt up to her midsection. He’s not trying to get it off, she realizes. Instead, he presses the knit fabric against her lips, urging her mouth open and softly gagging her with her own sweater.

It doesn’t taste like much, but it sends warmth skittering through her system that breaks into full-on bolts of lust as he murmurs against her ear. “Stay quiet now, Lup.” And fuck, his voice is gruff, whispering, and heady, and she sees him bring a packet to his mouth, tearing into it with his teeth as the other hand rattles his belt buckle open.

His pants hit the floor with the same muted thud as her clothing, and he slicks himself in an instant.

It feels so good, him pushing into her, and Lup’s eyes flutter shut as his hips nudge against her own. Barry’s hands, strong and sturdy, grab hard at her hips. It’s not a hard drive, but he moves with deliberate purpose as he rocks into her.

Barry groans weakly and quickens his pace, and Lup tangles her hands in her hair and pushes forward as much as she can with one foot trembling against the floor and the other drawing him in by wrapping around his hips.

“Hnn?” She asks through the mouthful of sweater, leaning her head to the side so he can kiss her neck.

Barry pulls away a little and looks at her. His mouth opens, his cheeks flush, and his glasses slide down his nose a little as he answers her with a sharp thrust and a mumbled follow-up. “What was that?” He snaps his hips forward, the faucet digs into her lower back, but he’s so close and warm and she feels so _good_ that it doesn’t matter. “Sorry, Lup, I can’t quite make out what you’re saying.” He brings a hand up near her mouth. “I hear ya, though.” He pulls out the sweater. “That’s not right.”

And suddenly he’s got two fingers pressing down on her tongue, pushing them back just enough that she needs to tilt her head back until it bumps against the mirror above the sink.

A moan rumbles up from her chest and out around his fingers, but holding her head back and sucking at those fingers renders her quiet. She tries to look down at him, eyes darting to find his wanton gaze, but it’s a strain.

So Lup closes her eyes and listens.

It’s wet and lewd how he slides into and out of her, thrusts fast and punctuated with the sound of skin on skin—fuck, it’s louder than she noticed with her eyes open and they’re in _public_.

He locked the door, right? Does the lock work? Lup can hear the footsteps outside and she’s propped up on the sink in a coffee shop bathroom, and he’s fucking her so quick and dirty that she knows their drinks are still going to be hot when he’s done with her.

The thought slams into her and she groans, hot and loud, around his fingers, but Barry goes “shh,” in an instant and shoves his hand back.

Lup gags, and her eyes fly open just in time to see Barry’s brows arch up in she knows well as he gasps out a “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” and he _plows_ her as the barista shouts someone’s name just loud enough to cover up the way he moans through his climax.

They both pause for a long moment; Lup winds her hands through his hair, and Barry pulls her off the sink and into his arms. His body is warm and soft, and he wraps himself around her with such a gentle, easy, touch that she sighs. Barry’s hugs could be all-encompassing, especially after sex, and she forgets for a moment that they’re in the coffee shop as she basks in the comfort of mutual afterglow.

She cools off quickly in the barely-heated room, and he seems to have a similar hang-up as he pulls away and shivers dramatically. Reaching down, he slips the vibrator out of the underwear and hands her the scrap of cloth and her skirt as he pulls up his jeans.

Barry doesn't wait for the water to warm up when he washes his hands, and Lup dresses quietly. The faint air of urgency lingers through how quickly she straightens her hair in the mirror, and his hand finds hers and weaves their fingers together with a tentative touch (and it’s ironic, she thinks, how he can flow between sex god and soft nerd so seamlessly), and looks to the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” she says, running her fingers through her hair one more time. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Sure enough, their drinks are still hot when they sit back down, and Lup takes a sip with absolute reverence. “We’ve earned this coffee, babe,” she says, both hands wrapped around the cardboard cup.

“No kidding,” he chuckles, toying with the little sleeve around the cup. “I, uh, finished almost all of my shopping, too. Just need to get Taako’s stuff, and I’m done.”

Lup nods. “Same here, actually.”

Barry smiles, warm and comfortable.

They have their coffees at the table, and by the time they finish, the cast of bustling holiday patrons in the shop is entirely different.

Lup tilts her head back to get the last drops of syrup-y sweet macchiato, then slaps her cup down with a hollow _tap_. “Alright, Bear. Ready to take on the crowds?”

“You know it, Lup,” he reaches for her cup and then for her hand. “Then, uh, when we get home, maybe you want to open a present?”

Lup bats him on the arm with her free hand. “No! No. I don’t care how well the first one worked out for me. I’m not opening anything else until Candlenights.”

“Ah, come on, _please_?”

She laughs. All the patience he has with most things makes his absolute impatience around the holidays downright comical. “Barry Bluejeans, you’re the absolute worst at presents.”

He sighs, resigned: “ _Yeah_ , I know.”

Still giggling, Lup kisses him on the cheek. “C’mon, babe, let’s grab things for Taako and put a bow on this adventure.”

Barry smiles and leans into the kiss before tugging her towards the cafe’s exit. The air is cool, but the bookstore is right around the corner. “Sounds good to me, Lup. Sounds perfect.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> <3!


End file.
